pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Sealed Deck
Destruction is pretty bad. Recover is better. Monks don't have energy for 10 energy spells, just keep resilient for the rit, and have him maintain it on whoever needs it. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 13:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :I knew we were being bad, but didn't stop to think too much. "Fixed". --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:40, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Pewpew shock axe-ish? 22:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hundred Blades is betterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, weird crap but true --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm just theory crafting, I haven't been on in ages. Also <3 S&M + FT. 22:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I've killed a million people with that today :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Squeeze anthem of envy in their somewhere = PEWPEWPEPEW. 22:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Our para put Feral Aggression over Envy and I objected loudly, but let it be. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 22:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Annoy the fuck out of everyone. 23:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::DD --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::My builds are stronger. Life Guardian 23:02, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Deny <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::I can see Chaos loves duel melee. And PR Hammer is brave. 16:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually not particularly, but somehow my buildforging always starts with it. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC) You SD builds are lame and weak. --Frosty 15:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :BA + Steam tells you to gtfo :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 17:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Me/Rt Interrupt Healer imo.----~Short 18:55, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Only if it has Tease. Also, as a note for reference, today's bars: A/W Shatter sin, P/Me IJAFW, Me/N PD (Hurr, rupting was cool but disabled skills :SSSS), Rt/Me healer. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:59, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Nice Page Nice Page. Cool Builds. Did you get an ether renewal ele/mo working today? Seemed like a straightforward team was ws derv, ps sin or cow war, then the ether renewal ele/mo to support the mo. Codex guru 05:14, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I liked the Ineptitude Mes, Weaken Knees Necro, WS derv, and AoF monk. --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 05:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Frontliner Run with a Wail of Doom Necro :3 ----~Short 09:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :no what you need a BiP for that :P --Ritz1337 11:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Golden Lotus Strike instead of Disrupting then. Or get rid of crippling and have both.----~Short 11:31, October 28, 2009 (UTC) soz no GoLE today, only GoE Fiendly Fire 16:11, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Noticed :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:46, October 28, 2009 (UTC) umm, fix monk, ele, and necro stats at the bottem plz. obvious trribad mistake :No. I won't bother myself with that, as long as I have the bars. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Monks should always have hammer bash'Consitini' 12:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Too bad it's not actually good :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 16:12, October 29, 2009 (UTC) heck, it is gud. i was stupid enough to run that in RA and it strted a chain for a sin on my team o.0 16:03, November 7, 2009 (UTC)